


Good Morning Kiss

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: “Im not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention” with regina





	Good Morning Kiss

You woke up, limbs tangled with Regina’s limbs. She was already awake, staring at the ceiling, obviously thinking hard. Her dark locks were spread on the pillow underneath her and she wasn’t wearing anything except for the silk nightdress.

You smiled sleepily and cuddled closer. She groaned softly.

“What are you thinking about?” you whispered behind her ear.

She shivered but didn’t respond. You knew why.

Sometimes she would be so lost in thought nothing helped. You could wave in front of her face, you could yell really loudly, but she wouldn’t really respond.

Most of the time she was thinking about the past and you hated it. You knew that was a painful time and there was no way the memories she was remembering were good ones.

“Regina?” you still tried.

You kissed her cheek. “Regina, want to go and get breakfast? Henry will already be up?”

She blinked and pulled you even closer, you were sure she was gonna break a rib crushing you. You hummed. She was always so warm, you had no idea how she did it. It was like cuddling a heater.

Well, a very sexy heater.

Eventually you managed to escape her strong arms and opened the curtains. Light streamed in and you sat down on the bed again, poking Regina. She groaned.

“C’mon, Regina, time to get up.”

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

“I’m not going to stop poking until you give me some attention, Regina,” you whined, climbing on top of her and covering her face with kisses.

“Get off me, you’re crushing me, Y/N,” Regina groaned, pushing you off. You smiled.

“You’re back again.”

“Indeed I am,” Regina said, dryly. She softened a bit and pulled you close to her, kissing you.

“Now, that’s what I call a good morning kiss,” you giggled breathlessly when the kiss was over.


End file.
